


Only His.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Ivar the Boneless - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Vikings - Fandom, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gore, M/M, Sex Pollen, Shocked Reader, amputations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Ivar is a mob boss, you're his. Only his. Someone is going to understand that the hard way. Or is there someone else he'd share you with?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of the darkest fics I've written. Mind the warnings.

Ivar was a dangerous man, a dark one. Scary, ruthless and cruel. He ran his business with an iron fist and when he said something was his, anyone with common sense knew not to fight or discuss. He had gone out of his way to make you his, to have you for himself and to make sure everyone knew that was the way it was. You had never even worked the floor of his main club, not even once, that was the first sign Sergei should have seen. He didn’t.

The meeting had already started when you and two other girls were let in with trays of drinks. Ivar looks at you and smirks, you know that is your cue to walk over to him. He reminds you all the time, you are his, only his. No one else can touch you, not without his permission and Ivar has never given it. You doubt he ever will, not that Sigurd didn’t ask. That night didn’t end well for him.

Ivar’s eyes roam over your body slowly as you walk towards him and hand him his scotch, he takes the tumbler and places it on the table, then puts his hand on your hip and squeezes, a promise, for later. You give him a smile and he frees your hip, you turn around and start handing the rest of the beverages around the room, the two other girls leave but Ivar calls out “Dove, you stay… We might need some more refreshments” He pats the arm of his chair and you walk back to him, standing beside his chair, his arm snakes around your hips and his fingers touch the hem of your short, black, dress. He clears his throat “You see her?” He asks to the men in the room “This girl is mine. She belongs to me, just like this city” Ivar’s voice comes out even and seemingly relaxed, but you know better “And you come into my city, into Kattegat, expecting that I will just hand over the control of a quarter of our docks on the promise of thirty percent of the profit? Expecting that I don’t feel curiosity over what is you’re getting into my city”  
The man sitting at his right, Sergei, clears his throat “Ivar, you must understand. This is the shortest way. Our final destination…”  
Ivar shakes is hand, demanding silence “No, thirty percent is not enough, especially having in count that you won’t tell me what it is you need to pass through my city” He looks at you “Dove, what do you think would be a reasonable number?” His question takes you by surprise and you know is a taunt directed at his colleague.  
“Fifty-five” You answer flatly and the man starts shouting.  
“Fifty-five! You fucking slut… All of you bitches take one boss’s cock in your mouths and believe yourselves smart” He hisses at you “I’ll teach you a lesson!”   
Ivar raises an eyebrow “Is that threat?” Ivar hisses, his fingers digging on the soft patch of flesh between the hem of your dress and your over the knee boots “Let me make this clear. If I say no, is no. If I decide that she is right and you ought to give me fifty-five percent of the profit, is fifty-five percent” Your arm is resting over the back of his chair, you keep your eyes impassive, you’ve learned not to show any sign of fear in front of these men, they’ll see it, smell it like sharks in the water and use it against you.  
“I won’t give you fifty-five” Sergei says, visibly restraining himself.  
“No you won’t” Ivar says calmly “You’ll give me forty-five” He looks at you “Bring us more drinks, Dove” His hand moves towards your ass, he squeezes gently and you nod.

You go to the bar, pour more drinks for the men in the room and walk around handing them over until the you get to Sergei, when he notices you beside him, the man stands and grabs the back of your neck “You fucking slut”  
He slams you against the table with his left hand, the pain of the impact spreads like blinding fire from the point your cheekbone makes contact with the wooden surface, and his right hand rests on the table, you scream and try to kick at him, anything to get him away from you, your eyes are wide and you can feel his hand tightening around the back of your neck. Ivar picks up his axe, ever present beside him, the moment registers in the back of your mind in slow motion as you watch it descend on the guy’s right wrist, severing his hand from it. The man screams and his blood starts to spread on the table, it lands on your cheek, warm, his left hand is gone from the back of your neck, you push away from the table, knocking him onto the chair behind you, and look at Ivar, he locks eyes with you and grabs his crutches and moves towards the man.

Ivar’s jaw is set, he grabs the man by the back of his neck and slams him face down on the table, the same way he did to you “Didn’t I say that no one touches her? That she is mine?” He spits, his eyes are hard and cold, everyone in the room is silent.  
Ubbe stands “Ivar, I think you’ve made your point clear”  
“Ubbe, I think you need to sit and stay silent” He answers and leans over the bleeding man, who’s looking paler and paler by the second, the blood loss draining the color from his face “Didn’t I?” He repeats.  
“Y-Yes” The man says weakly “I’m sorry… I’m sorry” He cries and Ivar laughs in his ear.  
“I should cut your other hand off, too” You can tell Ivar is toying with him, scaring him to see how much he can take “Instead I’m just gonna let you keep your other hand and let you run your merchandise through my city, but I want that fifty-five percent of the profit”  
“You c-can’t!” He says, his breathing is labored and he is starting to lose consciousness and Ivar tugs on his hair.  
“Stay awake!” He exclaims “I can and I will. This is my city and that…” He says pointing at you “Is my girl. Mine, no one touches her, no one talks about her. Mine. And so is fifty-five percent of your damn money now” He shoves the man’s head down and looks around “Someone put a tourniquet on that. I’m not done with him yet”

Your eyes are fixed on the blood on the table, it flows through the edge of it to the floor. You’re silent. You don’t think you could talk if you wanted to, everything happened so fast that you didn’t really realize what was going on until it was over. One of Ivar’s men rushes over and makes a tourniquet below Sergei’s elbow, and you are still staring at the entire scene, your eyes move from one point to the other, trying to process it, to take everything in. Your mind is working both too fast and too slow, is a dichotomy, doesn’t make sense, but is what you feel. Has blood always been that scandalous tone of red? Looked so shiny? 

“Everyone out, leave us alone” Ivar says in a terse tone, it takes you a second but you start moving, Ivar tsks as his clear blue eyes land on you “Not you, Dove. Stay” He says and you swallow hard, nervously, stop and turn around “Come” He says and beckons you with a hand “Come”  
You reach him and Ivar cups your jaw delicately, his hands are so soft on you it escapes you how is it possible that he just chopped a man’s hand off, he touches the tender spot where your cheekbone made contact with the table “You will have a nasty bruise there, Dove. But not to worry, I’m sure our friend Sergei has learned his lesson”  
You nod dumbfounded and try to smile, your lip quivering a little and Ivar caresses your hair and shushes you softly, Ivar kisses your lips hard “You’re mine”  
You nod again “I’m yours” You reassure him, you blink and a tear runs down your cheek.   
Ivar grunts softly and glares at Sergei “See what you’ve done?” He snaps “I should kill you for this” Ivar wipes your tears away with his thumbs and kisses you again, he bites your lower lip, his attention now back entirely on you, he licks your tears and kisses you again. He backs you against the wooden table, caging between it and his body, he looms over you, his eyes are mere rings of bright, clear blue, the pupils wide, dark pools of violence, revenge and lust. He leans one of his crutches against the table and wraps his arm firmly around your waist, tugging you into him as he rests some his weight against you, deepening the kiss, you whimper and sniffle.  
You can’t help the way your body reacts to Ivar. You feel the heat licking inside you, spreading slowly. Even if there’s a voice in the back of your head screaming that you don’t want this, you wrap your arms around his neck and let him deepen the kiss, take control of it, like he takes control of everything else, feel his hand run down to your ass and start tugging at your dress, over your hips. You remember Sergei sitting in the chair when his ragged breath comes through the fog in your mind, try to stop Ivar but he coos in your ear “Focus on me, Dove, not him. He’s not important” He parts from you for a minute and his eyes move towards Sergei, the threat clear in his eyes. Ivar focuses on you again, his eyes once more on yours, you gasp and his tongue dips into your mouth, making you moan “That’s it” His praise makes the warmth in your belly rekindle, your dress is over your ass, bunched around your hips.

Ivar’s eyes go down, focusing on your panties, he moves the hand around your waist to between your legs, cupping your heat over them, his fingers massaging you, teasing you and stocking that fire, you love it and hate it, your mouth opens when he presses against your clit, you tug his hair free from it’s bun, it falls down, frames his face and hides the shaved sides of his head. Ivar bites your lip hard, making you hiss.  
His fingers skillfully pull your panties to the side and he drags them between your lips, you’re already wet, Ivar brushes your clit and you cry out loudly. You hear a faint whimper come from Sergei, but Ivar pinches your clit between his thumb and forefinger, the sound gets pushed to the back of your head immediately, he circles your clit and your hips rock against his hand, you can’t stop it. Not now, not when you’re being consumed by the pleasure. His fingers are inside you, two of them, just enough to gather some of your wetness and then are out, making you whine wordlessly, Ivar gifts you with a smirk and then starts playing with your clit again, he knows your body so well you have no other option than cuming against his fingers, his hand. You cling to his shoulders, squeal and gush against it, your eyes rolling back, legs trembling as your orgasm takes you down, you feel like you’re melting because of it, but your body keeps it form, stays upright as your hips swivel into his hand again, the waves start to subside and you pant against him, looking at him wide eyed. Ivar kisses you again.

Sergei scoffs and Ivar ignores him as you start to fumble with his belt and the fly of his pants, your hands shake slightly as you open it and poke your hand inside, Ivar growls and kisses your lips almost savagely as your hand wraps itself around his cock, you jerk him a few times before pushing his pants down. His teeth drag against your lower lip and he thrusts into your hand. He pats the table “On” Ivar says and you jump on the table, he wraps his free arm around your waist again and pulls you closer to the edge, cock prodding at your entrance, your hips swivel of their own accord and he slips inside, you moan, Ivar grunts.

He wraps his arm around your waist again and leans his weight on you, starts thrusting his hips, steadily, grunting against your ear. Your walls stretch to accommodate his girth, is almost painful, your hands grip the lapels of his suit and your eyes close, he angles his hips slightly upwards and his cock is dragging against all the right spots, you gasp and tug on his jacket, you let go of one of his lapels and place your free hand on the table, using as leverage to start to rock your hips against his.  
Ivar growls again, he dips his head and starts to kiss and suck at your neck, the red marks blooming under his lips and teeth, they will be bruises tomorrow, added to the one already forming on your cheek. Ivar pulls out of you “Turn around”  
You get off the table and do as instructed, the pool of blood and the severed hand come into your eyesight and you recoil a little, Ivar realizes and throws the hand off the table “I’m here, Dove” He whispers in your ear and enters you again, making you gasp, he moves easier this way, his hips snap faster and harder, the slapping sound of his skin on yours drowns everything else, the feel of his cock dragging against your walls, reaching deep inside of you, silences your thoughts or any protests you could have, his lips on the back of your neck make drop your head down, look at your hands holding you up as your walls start to clench, your breaths como out ragged and short. You can feel Sergei’s eyes on the both of you, the hate simmering inside of him, he spits on the floor.  
“Fucking perverts” He says.  
Ivar thrusts harder and you squeal, holding onto the table, he does it again and completely ignores the man sitting on the chair close by, your brain goes blank, your mouth hangs open as you cry when Ivar gives a delicious, firm thrust that bursts your bubble, your orgasm takes hold, the waves of it washing over you, until you’re almost drowning. Ivar keeps thrusting into you, his hips turn erratic as he cums inside you, the warmth of it filling you as he gives a few lasts thrusts and then collapses on the chair behind him, pulling you on top of him, you’re careful of not letting your whole weight on his legs as you pant, you bite your lip and look at him over your shoulder and Ivar cups your face, kisses your lips as he pulls out of you, your panties slipping back into place carelessly, his cum dripping into them, you moan softly and Ivar rests his forehead against you.

Ivar calls everyone back inside, his eyes are cold, his jaw is set. He points towards Sergei dismissively “Get him treatment. I don’t want him dead”  
‘Yet’ You add in your head as he turns to you and waves Floki over “Take her to my place, have Helga check out her face and run her a bath” He looks at you “I’ll meet you there later, Dove. I promise”  
You nod “Ok… Thank you” You say softly and Ivar takes your hand, kisses it.   
“He won’t touch again. I’ll make sure he understands that”  
Floki seems to notice how shocked you are after everything and guides you out of the room, into the hallway and towards the elevator, he looks at you “Will you be ok?”  
“I’ll be fine” You say blinking, it sounds like you’re telling it yourself more than answering his question “I have to”  
“I’ll tell Helga to give you something to sleep”  
You nod again “Thank you, Floki… I needed to get out of there”  
“I know”


	2. New Perfume.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You recieve a new perfume. Is not what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dub-con. The reader is under the effects of sex pollen, so there's no quality consent to be found here, even if she's willing and unfazed by it.

Sergei sat down on his chair, his eyes immediately going to the stump left after his hand had been amputated. All because of an air-headed, loudmouthed bitch that left Ivar Lothbrok’s dick get to her head. 

Ivar on the other hand? He was hot headed. There wasn’t much to be done about that, he couldn’t go after him. Not openly, at least, but there was something he could do. His cargo, the one he wouldn’t tell Ivar about even when he’d had to give that prick a big sum of his money, that he could use. He just would need one little bottle. Sergei wouldn’t even miss it and if everything went like he had planned it and his man inside did his job, Ivar would dispose of that whore himself.

\--------------------------

“So… This is the girl” The long haired, bearded man, James, said as you walked in and Ivar set his possessive hand on your exposed thigh. He had made sure you looked your very best this night, the soft, shiny silk was a perfect match to your skin color, the high slits on your thighs showcasing your legs in just the way he liked. The strappy, high heeled sandals, matching your skin, too. The setting of this meeting was much more relaxed of the others Ivar had taken you to, he is sitting on a sofa, James is sitting on the armchair next to it.  
“Yes, this is her, Soldat” Ivar said looking up at you.  
Giving him a smile, you then looked back at the other man. His eyes were almost a perfect match to Ivar’s. So similar in their blue. It was almost unsettling.  
“I’m guessing you pulled that deal off by the sheer terror Sergei feels now” He said with a smirk on his lips “Serves him good… Guy never knows when to shut his fucking mouth or when to keep his hands to himself. Does he, doll?”  
The question surprises you, in this kind of situation you were mostly talked about, rarely talked to, but you looked into his eyes and said “No, he doesn’t” Your eyes fixed on him “Do you?” You ask with a raised eyebrow.  
Your boldness earns you a chuckle, Ivar squeezes your thigh and the other man smirks “I see why she’s so… Special to you, Ivar”  
“James” Ivar says fondly “You know I enjoy a good brain more than a pretty face, luckily for me she has both”   
“You really must be something else” James chimes, still with a smirk.  
You wonder this man must be someone Ivar trusts a lot, anyone else talking about you, to you, like this and he would have lost it entirely. That’s just the way Ivar is. But he reminds calm and amicable, his wandering hands on your hips now, James’ eyes following their movement slowly, yours settle on his metal fingers, tapping on his knee. The image of them dragging over your exposed skin sends a chill through you, unsure of where that thought came from.  
Ivar looks at you “You have a new perfume on today” He observes “I like it”

Your mind wanders to earlier that night, as you got ready, picking between the different little bottles on your dresser, fingers tracing lightly over the tops of them, you settle on the one. It had arrived along with other stuff Ivar had gifted you, he didn’t set himself limits when it came to you or your expenses. The smell was a bit sweeter than you liked but it wasn’t that bad, he must have picked it up for a reason, the warm mist sat on your skin and settled around your body as an aura. Your eyes skimmed over the full body mirror, you picked up a blue velvet coat and headed out.

Now, you were here, with two of the most handsome men you’d ever seen. Images flashed through your mind of the three of you tangled around each other, you swallow nervously, unsure of how Ivar would react to that. You took a deep breath as you noticed the heat in the room, wondering if it had been as hot when you came in, you look at Ivar as he pulls you fully onto his lap, moving slightly as you settle, minding his legs and careful of not causing him any discomfort, he hums “Yes, is a different perfume”  
“Is the one you sent in with the all the other stuff” You explain carding a hand through his long hair, nails scratching the shaved sides of his head “The one in the purple bottle.  
Ivar hums and nods, nose buried in your neck “Is amazing”  
James chuckles “Should I come back later?” He asks, voice deep and velvety, you shiver in Ivar’s lap at the sound of it, crossing your legs as Ivar drags his hand over your soft skin, it feels so good, you feel your skin cool of down as his hands drag over your thighs.  
Ivar shakes his head “What do you think of James, dove? Do you think he’s attractive?” His breath caresses your skin, warm and the smell of mint makes you sigh. He smells so good, he always does, but today is even better.  
“I…” You frown “I… Think so, yes”  
“Is ok… I’m not testing you” He whispers “I know you’re mine. But James, he’s my friend. A very close friend”   
“Yes, he is” You answer the question for a second time, eyes landing on him as James licks his lips, his own eyes roaming over you slowly, taking in every inch of you. Your teeth dig on your lip as you try not to shiver, try to not squirm on Ivar’s lap. The room is hotter than before, is not possible that they don’t notice it, but Ivar’s hands feel so good on your skin, the calluses are just scratchy enough to feel amazing, you sigh.  
“I know, Dove” Ivar says “And you, James? What do you have to say?”   
“You found a real gem” James says with a smirk “A diamond” He adds, eyes fixed on you.

Your chest rises and falls, Ivar brings a hand up and flicks his finger over your hard nipple “Remember me to have you wearing silk all the time” He says placing his hand down and you squirm on his lap.   
Is the heat in the room or your body? You wonder and frown “Why is it so hot in here?” You ask “So hot” You repeat, it feels like your thoughts are being dragged through molasses, you had never described thoughts as sticky, but yours feel that way. So slow, so sticky, so hot. Are you falling down with a fever?   
Ivar’s nose is on your neck again and you notice he’s beckoning James closer “She smells so good, can you feel that?” He says “Come here, Bucky”  
James or Bucky… Are they the same person? You don’t have time to wonder because there’s another face buried in your neck, you feel a hum vibrate in your skin and pout, whimpering softly, almost inaudibly so. His breath smells of peppermint and faint cigarettes.  
He nods “What is that smell? Is so good”  
You move in Ivar’s lap and squeeze your thighs together, you are not aware of when did you get so turned. But you are sure you will soak through your dress, you remember vaguely deciding to forgo underwear, not wanting marks on the silk, can Ivar feel it? Can James feel it?

James pulls away and sits besides Ivar on the couch, eyes set on both of you. Ivar moves his hand and places it on the back of your neck, squeezing just enough to keep you alert and then guides your face to his, kissing your lips hungrily, he pulls away with a smirk, his eyes dark and full of desire, somehow you know that desire is not just for you is, also, for James “Kiss him” He whispers in your ear. The hand on the back of your neck feels so good, so warm and strong as Ivar guides your face to meet with James’ his lips are chapped and full, is almost overwhelming to kiss him, your skin feels even warmer now, so when James places his metal hand on your leg is refreshing, cold and smooth… So smooth, you gasp, shivering and feel Ivar’s teeth on your earlobe.  
“So good… My dove” Ivar whispers in your ear “Smell so sweet” He adds and his fingers let go of your neck, move down your shoulder and push the strap of your dress down your arm, making it roll down your arm until your breast is uncovered. James looks at you and bends his head down, taking your nipple in his mouth. 

He sucks on your nipple and your back arches, you could swear it feels even better than you remember. His style is different, he’s not as aggressive as Ivar, but equally in control. Ivar turns your face and kisses you again, his hand back on your neck, holding your head still as he bites and kisses you. You start moving your hips on Ivar’s lap, the heady feeling of it making you moan into Ivar’s mouth. That feeling, that heat, the fever has taken over your body entirely, when their hands move over your skin it almost as if they were putting out a fire, you need to be touched, you’re desperate for it. You’ll beg if you have to. It has never felt like this, so heady… So hot and maddening. 

James tears your dress down the middle and your chest is completely exposed, now, he keeps tearing until there’s no more dress, the silk caressing your skin as your nude body is completely exposed to their hungry, greedy eyes.  
Ivar chuckles in your ear “I see you forgot your underwear back home, dove” He teases “Better… James and I… We’re not in the mood to be patient today”  
James grips your waist and lifts you from Ivar’s lap, the movement so sudden your head spins for a few seconds, then he sets you on the sofa. Ivar turns your head to him and claims your lips in a kiss that leaves you breathless, you feel James kissing down your chest, his beard scratching your skin as his teeth bite and scrape on their way down your body. You pull away from Ivar’s lips and look at him.  
“I thought… you didn’t want to…” You say breathlessly, stringing words together is so hard when your body feels so, so warm and James lips feel so good, you don’t want him to stop “You said…”  
Ivar kisses you again and bites your lower lip, making you hiss “I don’t trust them. But I trust him with you” He says “You won’t regret it”  
“Messy girl” James says as he parts your legs and props one over the back of the sofa, his eyes finding the wet spot on the remaining scraps of your dress.  
“Please” You plead your eyes moving from Ivar to James.  
Ivar nods, smirking at the other man, encouraging him “Do it”

In a flash your legs are thrown over James shoulders, you squirm but he wraps his arms around your thighs firmly and holds you still, the feeling of slick, cold metal on one side and warm flesh on the other scrambles your, already, confused brain. All your senses are scattered between the tongue delving between your folds and finding your clit and Ivar’s hand around your neck, squeezing tightly as you struggle to gulp down some air. Your sounds are muted by the hand around your throat as Ivar helps keep you still “You’re still mine, don’t you forget it” He whispers in your ear and you nod, your mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out.   
You can feel your arousal dripping, try to move your hips but James is still holding you down. Ivar’s free hand is pinching and tugging on your nipples, his teeth leaving marks on the skin of your neck. Somewhere in the back of your mind you register the fact that you will be covered in bruises by the time this is done.   
You grunt, taking a gasping breath as you feel your toes curl, the flames starting to spread from the point James mouth is sucking on your clit, your back arches as your orgasm hits you full force. Ivar squeezes your neck again, intensifying your high as white dots start to dance around your vision. James licks at you until you relax into Ivar and he lets go of your neck.  
As James sit up, Ivar grabs his tie and kisses him, you look shocked and even more turned on as they kiss, Ivar’s mouth as aggressive and possessive on James as it is on you, the other man let’s Ivar dominate the kiss, his hand cupping the side of Ivar’s face.  
“You two…” You mumble softly as they part and their eyes land on you “I thought…”  
James smirks “That Ivar was going to let me lay my hands on you without us being involved?” He suggests and you nod “Not a chance” He adds.  
Ivar grips your jaw and turns you to him “You’re the only besides Floki that knows about this” He raises an eyebrow and the implication is not lost to you.  
You nod “Ok. I will keep my mouth shut”  
“Good girl” James praises and kisses you, his lips dominating yours, he bites your lower lip. 

James manhandles you until you’re on your hands and knees, facing Ivar, you follow his hands as he takes his jacket off and then tugs his shirt out of his pants, you kneel and tug on his tie, pulling it off and tossing it away. Then you start to open his pants, pulling them down until you can free his cock.  
You feel James fingers sliding through your folds, spreading the wetness around. The flames lick at you, and Ivar kisses your lips, then guides your head down. You open your lips and wrap them around the tip of his thick cock, heavy and warm, humming at his taste, Ivar’s hand tangles in your hair and he starts to guide your head up and down his length. 

James thrusts two of his flesh fingers inside you, making you moan around Ivar, he moves them at the exact same pace Ivar moves your head on his cock. James’ fingers curl into you, hitting your g-spot as he does. You gag, gurling as your spit drools down Ivar’s balls, he fists your hair and holds your head still, staying as deep as he can get for few seconds. James flicks your clit, then circles it at the same time he presses into your spot, making you cum again. You gasp as Ivar pulls you off his cock and kisses your lips once more, as you are still reeling from your orgasm.   
Ivar pulls back and looks at you “Turn around. I want to be inside you” You nod and clumsily turn over, facing James as Ivar pulls you onto his lap “Suck his cock… I want to watch you do it” You look over your shoulder and Ivar swats your ass “Don’t be bad… I know you’re having a good time”  
You open your mouth as James kneels in front of you, you feel Ivar’s tip poking at your entrance, breaching into you as he tugs you onto his length. You moan and James thrusts into your mouth, starts off slowly.  
Your eyes find his and he smiles down at you, his metal thumb caressing your cheek. Ivar grips your hips firmly and starts to direct your movements, up and down the hot length of his cock. He grunts in your ear and bites your lobe, the shudder goes through your body, 

Everything feels so good, the more they do to your body the more you want. You don’t want them to stop, you whimper around James cock when he extends his hand and pinches your nipple, tweaking and pulling at it. Cuming unexpectedly at the contact, choking around the cock in your mouth as you forget to breath for a moment. You place one of your hands on his muscular thigh and swallow around his shaft as you take him as deep as you can into your throat. Ivar swats your ass and you gag, again, having to pull away, you wrap your hand around James’ shaft and start pumping your fist as Ivar keeps aiding your movements on his cock, he let’s go of your hip with one hand and brings it to your front, circling your clit and biting down on your shoulder.

James bends down and kisses your lips, while your fist keeps moving up and down his cock, his teeth dragging over your lower lip slowly, your walls contract around Ivar and he growls in your ear. You take James back into your mouth, your whole body is buzzing as you feel a new orgasm blooming deep inside you, gurgling and choking as you cum again, tears prickle at the corners of your eyes, start to run down your cheeks as it intensifies thanks to Ivar’s agile fingers that keep playing your clit like a finely tuned instrument. James tangles his flesh hand on your hair and starts to thrust slowly in and out of your mouth.  
Your toes curl and back arches, another orgasm building right on the tail of the last one, Ivar angles your hips just the slightest, just the way you need it for his cock to drag against all the right spots inside you. This one orgasm knocks the air out of you almost completely, bright white spots dance around your eyes as James cums into your mouth, you try to swallow as much of it as you can, but the world is going completely white, then black all around the edges as it closes in on you, he pulls out of your mouth and kneels in front of you, kisses your cum stained lips as you go limp between Ivar and James.

\----------------------------

Your eyes open slowly and you notice you are resting on Ivar’s chest, his shirt covering your body and your eyes examine the room “What… I… Did I…?”  
“There you go” Ivar says and takes your hand, kissing your knuckles.  
“What happened?” You ask, sitting up and looking at James, who is sprawled at the opposite end of the sofa, your legs propped up on his lap.  
“You blacked out” He says with a smirk.  
“I didn’t think that was possible”  
“It is” Ivar counters with finality “There was something you mentioned, about a new perfume”  
“Yeah… You sent it with my dress for tonight” You explain and look at Ivar frowning.  
“Is this the bottle?” James is showing you a picture of a small, purple bottle, identical to the one you are, now, starting to doubt was a present from Ivar. You nod slowly and James looks at Ivar “This is not perfume”  
“What is it, then?” Your voice sounds nervous, worried.  
“Is a substance. This is what Sergei wanted to move through Ivar’s territory. He uses it on the girls from his clubs”  
“For what? Why would he send that?” You lick your lips.  
“Is to enhance their libido. That way they will always be ready to receive clients. Or so he says” James explains and looks at Ivar over your shoulder.  
“He sent it as revenge, for what I did to him. He must have thought you would use it” Ivar explains, his hands are holding your shoulders tightly “He blames us for that”  
“So that’s why we…” You trail off “The two of you, was all that real?”  
You feel Ivar nod, is smile against your temple “He’s the only other person who can touch you apart of me”  
You swallow and nod in turn and look at Ivar over your shoulder “What will you do about that?” You point to James phone.  
“Don’t worry, Sergei isn’t half as smart as he thinks he is” James says calmly “He is convinced neither of us know of his dirty little trick, but the girls at his club are getting sick, the bodies are piling around there. Because of that”  
Ivar takes a calming breath “I think is time we deal with our friend Sergei in definitive way”


End file.
